The Pack
by Scarlett Dove
Summary: Tempest Black is sent spiraling into a different world at war. Territories divided and alliances needed, Tempest is there for a reason. A reason she nor anyone will understand. Many will die, many will betray, and many believe this will end in bloodshed. Discontinued
1. I Warned You

**Chapter 1: I Warned You**

This isn't a normal fairy tale. And I'm not a normal mortal. I'm from a secret race of angels called the Death Bringers. Though at the time I had no idea of any of that. I was a _normal_ teenage, a _normal_ high school student –well not _that_ normal-, and had _average _friends. My adoptive parents were writers, I loved their stories. Well, my moms. She wrote fiction, my dad wrote theists. Any way back to the topic, when I turned 16 I started to change. I could tell you more but I won't. If you want you could read on, but remember if you read on you can't go back. I warn you, this tale has death, sacrifice, love, sadness, and despair. Close this book now if you are too scared… if your still reading this then good job, you're not a total wimp. But remember what you have done, it will not be on me if monsters start showing up around you. Nope, so I give you one more chance… this is on you now. So this is where we begin, it was the day of my 17th birthday October 13th…

* * *

"Tempest Black! Get down here!" My adoptive mother Danielle yelled from downstairs. "I do not care that it is your birthday you are going to school!" I grumbled and pulled my pillow over my face and said something incomprehensible.

"I didn't hear movement!" She said. If I had learned one thing over the years with living with that woman is that, you always listen to her.

"I'm up!" I said getting up and walking over to my closet. I grabbed a big neon splatter paint tank, a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, and a bright pink bandeau. I put them on then walked to my bathroom, brushed out my black hair and put some black eyeliner and eye shadow making my electric blue eyes stand out more than before. As I walked down the stairs I heard thumping from behind me, I quickly moved out of the way of Andrew and Luck. They're Danielle's sons, they're older than me by a year yet they still act like their three years old. I looked out the stairwell window and saw a beautiful sight, leaves of all colors falling in a dance. At the time it was my happy place, something black flashed over the window. I leaned out towards the window to see what in the world that was, but there was nothing there. I continued down the stairs trying to shake the felling of what just happened. Well why would I think about what just happened there? I would have just freaked myself out more! Anyways, I sat down beside Andrew in the kitchen.

"You okay Temp?" Luck said. And no I did not write his name down wrong his name is Luck. L-U-C-K. Luck.

"I'm fine." Not. "Why do you ask Lucky?" I said ruffling his brown hair.

"You just seem out of it today is all." Andrew answered for him.

"Well let's hope that passes." Danielle said, setting down our breakfast in front of us. "It is your birthday." She smiled at me. I looked down my food expecting a pancake or something but seeing a cupcake with a 17 candle and says 'Happy b-day Temp!'. I laughed, and got a big happy birthday from Andrew and Luck.

"Thank you."

"No problem sweet heart." There was something in her voice that made me uneasy. She was worried about something. Why she is worried I don't know she's a writer.

"Blow it out and make a wish, will ya?" The twins said. What could be a good wish. I looked up at Danielle. that's it I thought.

_'I wish to meet my real parents.' _I thought and blew out the candle. Sadly, I had no idea of what that one wish would do.

"Thanks again for the ride, Andrew." I said.

"No problem girly." He said looking in the rear view mirror to looked at me.

"Yeah, I mean it's your birthday! And you're my favorite sister!" Luck said turning in his seat to looked at me.

"I'm your only sister!" They just laughed at me. I spent the rest of the drive sitting in silence. I've always wondered what my real parents were like, it'd be nice if my wish came true but magic didn't exist. I'd be nice if it did though. When we arrived to hell I knew I was going to have a bad day. The popular kids were standing by the door. I'm a target, I don't like it but I am. They say getting bullied builds character. Yeah, character my ass. And there right in the front was Roxy Winters, my ex-best friend since she decided to ditch me for the popular crowd. She has a hard time bullying me but usually pushes those feeling away to look cool. Though, maybe today won't be that bad, she too busy flirting with some guy. Though it doesn't look like he's enjoying it and also I don't think it helps that she has him pinned to the wall. I understand why she hitting on him, he was quite handsome. Dark hair, gold eyes, and what seems like an attitude.

"Hey," Luck said to me. "Wasn't she dating Jack yesterday?"

"Yup. But I don't think he likes it." I heard Andrew mutter something like _'slut'_ or_ 'whore'_. Andrew dated Roxy, till she cheated on him with a jock. That's another reason why I'm not her friend anymore. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. When I got nearer people started to look at me and whisper. I quickened my pace, but was stopped by an arm. I turned to see the devil herself, Roxy.

"Yes, Roxy?" I said through gritted teeth. She smiled an innocent smile.

"Oh, I just wanted to say hello to my best friend is all!" Plastering on a big fake smile that matched her fake blond hair and boobs. I gave a short sarcastic laugh.

"That's funny! The last time I had a friendly conversation with you we were in ninth grade, then you ditched me for the preps." There were some snickers from the on lookers. Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome was looking at us from behind Roxy. He was smiling at me.

"Come on just do this!" She harshly whispered. I raised my eye brows at her, and gave another short laugh.

"Why should I do anything for you? Little Miss. Fake Tits!" I don't want to have to deal with this shit today. She gasped dramatically and to add affect put a hand to her forehead.

"I can't believe this!" She said turning away from me. "My best child hood friend! Catch me, Jason." And with that turned her back to The boy –Jason- and fell expecting him to catch her. But, instead he took a step back and Roxy fell on her ass. Everyone around us started to laugh at her. I smiled at him in thanks, turned and left. I was late and everyone was in class already. I met up with a few friends before school started and lost track of time. I walked into English, just to see Jason up there talking. '_Where's the _teacher?' I thought. Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Well, hello." Jason said. I waved and walked to the seat at the back. "Actually, Miss, but can you sit were Miss. Winters is right now." Oh my god, he's the teacher. I thought. I turned and saw that Roxy's seat was right were Jason was standing. Roxy and I passed each other as we switched seat giving each other a glare. I sat down in front of Jason, he put his hands on my desk and leaned forward as I leaned back.

"Who are you?" He asked

"Tempest Black." Some people snickered at my name. Jason stood back up and glared at those people. He leaned back on his desk and crossed his arms.

"Violent storm." He said. "Tell me are you violent Tempest?" Two can play at the name game.

"Healer." I said back. "Tell me are you a healer Jason?" He smirked at me.

"I will answer you if you answer me."

"Alright, yes I am violent." There was a snort from the back of the room, but I ignored it.

"Hmm, I'll have to keep a look out on you then." He said smiling at me. "And yes I happen to be from a line of Healer. But maybe not _their_ kind of healer." A boy in the middle row raised his hand.

"What do you mean by that, sir?" He asked. I don't think Jason expected anyone to catch that. He looked fazed for a second then answered.

"Well, my family are a different kind of doctors then you have. Some fools called us witch doctors, but we're just Healers."

"You're talking in present tense, sir." I said. This guy was like, what? 20? 21? How can he be a teacher, where's Mr. Botticelli? It's a month in, who is this guy?

"Who said those people weren't alive? Explain that Miss. Black." He said. I was stumped, the only explanation was… well I don't know. He noticed that I was trying to find a reasonable answer but couldn't find one. He gave me a laugh. "It's been passed down through generations Miss. Black, My grandfather." I felt stupid now. For the rest of the class he was explaining a book report to us about the Salem witch hunts.

"Remember, these are real events, they might be changed a little bit. They are very real." The bell went. "Miss. Black stay after class. Everyone else dismissed." Roxy was the last one to leave the class room.

"Hi." She said flirtatiously. "How about you let her go and we can-." Jason cut her off.

"One, you are a student. And two, I am a teacher. So get out Miss. Winters." Roxy looked as if she just got slapped in the face with a cod fish. I had a hard time keeping in a laugh. Oh please let this guy be an actual teacher! I'd love English for now on!

"So Miss. Black I have some questions for you." He said pulling up a chair to sit on the other side on my desk.

"Okay. Shoot."

"Why are you named Tempest." I've never had that question before. They usually just laugh at my name. I pulled out my silver ten edged star necklace from my neck.

"When I was a baby, I was found on Danielle's door step, there was a note with my name. Other than that I don't know." I finished. He was looking at me intensely. His golden eyes looked like liquid gold still flowing in his eyes. They held so much knowledge. I found myself leaning in to see them better.

"Time to go, Tempest." He said breaking the trance.

"I'm sorry what?" He was getting up. He started muttering to himself looking out the windows and locking them.

"Umm, sir?" I said wailing over to him grabbing his shoulder. He was looking out of the window gazing at something. I followed his gaze and saw something I probably shouldn't have. There was a green dragon, lion thing. It was tarring apart all the cars in the lot with its razor sharp teeth. Jason finally looked at me in worry.

"They're here." He whispered. I looked at him in confusion dropping my hand.

"They're here." He said in a normal voice. "We have to get going." He started to rummage through his desk.

"Hey teacher dude! We-" He cut me off. I guess he found what he wanted. I stared wide eyed at the dagger he passed me, himself holding a sword. Where did he get these?

"My names Jason. Not "sir" or "teacher dude". Now we need to get going before they get here. They already sent their men in a while ago. Lock the door." I just stood there staring at him. "Lock the damn door!" He yelled at me. I ran over to the door fumbling with the lock before actually getting it the door locked. I heard feet coming down the hall sounding like an army going into war. Jason must have heard it too since he started to scramble pushing the desks revealing a star in a circle.

"Umm?" I asked hesitantly. He pulled me into the circle, then he closed his eyes and started to chant.

"Spiritus invoco nobis parentes fratres nostros ad nos! Nos ad Domina Alfwine!*" The door broke in and we flashed away in a bright blinding light. The last thing I heard was footsteps and me grabbing onto Jason's arm.

* * *

**So, I'm thinking of re-starting this (I just fixed the many problems in this chapter, and there are still probably more). I've been rereading it and I think I should try and write some more, now it won't be as fast of an update time, but there will be updates. **

**Spiritus invoco nobis parentes fratres nostros ad nos! Nos ad Domina Alfwine: I call upon the spirits of my ancestors help us make our way to our brethren! Take us to Lady Alfwine!**

_**Scar :}**_


	2. Meeting Acantha Alfwine

**So, I fixed it up.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting Acantha Alfwine**

I woke up with a pounding headache. When I opened my eyes I saw a woman with brown hair and green skin wearing a fish net tank top with a neon pink tank underneath, and old blue jeans. She was barefoot, odd since we were in a forest. Speaking of forests this was probably the biggest forest I've seen, and I don't mean it large, well it is but the trees were so tall almost as tall as the CNTower -not as thick though- the trunks were probably as thick as a moderately sized bedroom. Jason was kneeling beside me holding a cold compress to my head. I noticed I was on a patch of grass.

"She's awake." The girl said. Her voice had a certain accent to it but I could place it, it was a mix between Greek, Italian, and French.

"Hello, I'm Acantha Alfwine. Jason said your name was Tempest Black, was he right?" She asked. I could only muster a nod and a,

"Your green?" She smiled at me, than looked to Jason and spoke in a weird accent. I'm pretty sure that they were speaking in a different language, but I could understand them.

"_Jason, are you sure that it's her? I mean she looks like the Alpha. But are_**-**"Acantha said. She looked worried.

"_You worry too much Anne. It's her._" Jason spoke firmly. "_Only Tom would name his daughter __**Tempest**_." He looked as worried as Acantha, but spoke so sure of himself. I sat up, the name that Jason called her; Anne. How did they get that out of Acantha?

"Acantha?" She looked to me with a smile.

"Yes, Tempest?"

"Sorry if I wasn't supposed to hear and I was sure that I wasn't supposed to. But why did Jason call you Anne if your name is Acantha?" They each looked at me with wide eyes. All though Jason's face was a little more smug.

"You understood what we were saying?" Her voice was quite, as if scared to let anyone else hear.

"Let's get her inside." Jason said. I was about to ask where the house was, but my question was answered for me when Acantha stepped through a door way in a tree. I tried to protest and resist but Jason just picked me up and walked through the door. I regret to say that I blushed. Well, wouldn't you? I was flush against his muscular, tan, strong... Chest. When he set me down I was about to once again say something but was stopped by what I saw. We were in a circular living room/foyer. It was huge; the walls were basically the inside of a huge tree hollowed out. There were carvings all over the wall, some were hieroglyphics, some Greek symbols and words, and the rest were just pictures. They seemed to tell a story. I would have to ask about them later. In the middle of the room was a few big, old, squishy, couches. They were mix match, and colorful. A big green shah rug covered most of the floor; it was made to look like grass. Underneath that was dark mahogany wood flooring. There were no windows or TV I noticed, there was a lap top in the middle of the sofas on a glass table. Behind us the door slid closed. Along and the wall there was four other doors. One was labeled "_kitchen_", the others said our names, "_Jason_", "_Acantha_", and "_Tempest_". I followed them into the kitchen.

They kitchen was a modern black granite, stainless steel appliances, and dark mahogany cupboards. All in all it was a high end kitchen that chefs would have in a restaurant. There was another door by the fridge to the right of the room. I guessed it was to go to the dining room. Jason and I sat at the bar while Acantha stood on the side of counter by the sink. She looked deep in thought. Jason just looked at me from the corner of his eye. I couldn't figure out if this was a good thing or a bad thing. But once more, much to my demise I blushed at the attention. To try to get his attention off of me I asked.

"Where am I?" This snapped Acantha out of her thoughts and smiled. She likes to smile it seems. I'd like to see what she looks like when she's mad, I couldn't really picture that.

"You're at my house, Tempest." She said.

"Okay," I said. "What umm, part of the province am I in?" Jason chuckled at me. I sent him a glare, which made him laugh more.

"You're not in Vancouver anymore, sweetheart." Jason told me.

"Then where am I?"

"Right now," Acantha said. "You're in my territory; The North Territory." I raised a brown at her.

"What, couldn't think of anything more oh, I don't know creative?" Jason smiled at me.

"I like her." He stated. I smiled a little. Acantha didn't look amused.

"It was called _Anara_." She said. I smiled.

"That's a pretty name. Why isn't it called Anara anymore?" I was confused; it was such a pretty name for a country or territory I guess.

"Others came. Enslaved many of my people, some were killed." She looked deep in past. "They were dark, dark, beings. My father, Xander was the ruler at the time. I was just about to step up to the throne. Then we were plunged into war. My father told me to run, run to this place. I don't know if they are still alive. But I do know that we lost. Many of my people came to this place, my home. I brought them back to health, gave them my blessing, and they went their own way. Some are still fighting, others when to the East territory." Her voice was so sad when she talked. Remembering all of those deaths, yet she's keeping strong for her people.

"The East Territory was originally called Bylynn." Jason answered. I looked at him in confusion. "I'm from Bylynn." He shrugged. I mouthed a little _'oh'_. They nodded.

"So," I started. "Why am I here?" Acantha smiled easily at me. This girl does know I'm 17 right?

"We'll talk about that later." She said holding my right hand. "Right now I want to know you. I shared something about me, now it's your turn." They seemed nice enough. Nothing too personal I told myself.

"Well, I was found on the door step of my adoptive parents house when was a new born. Ah, they took me in as their own. They already had two sons about a year older than me, Luck and Andrew." I said prying my hand from Acantha's grip.

"Did you have anything on you when you were found on their step?" Jason asked. My hand flew up to my neck taking a hold of my ten-edged star pendant.

"Yes, actually." I pulled it away from my chest to show them. "I also had a note but I don't know what it said." I said. Jason took a hold of it was handles it as if it was made of frail glass.

"Ten-edges." He breathed out. "Do you know why ten?" He asked louder. I thought about it, I never really knew why my parents left me with it.

"I don't really know, now that I think I about it. Even Danielle never told me." I placed my hand over Jason's touching the star. It felt as if electricity had zapped my fingers and went up my arm, it looked like Jason felt it too but neither of us showed any signs of feeling it other than looking at each other. I averted my eyes and moved my hand, I felt like I was being pulled into his eyes and that if I looked long enough I would be stuck looking into his pools of liquid glowing gold.

"It's the symbol of the Alpha." Acantha said. I looked over to her, Jason still holding the necklace. She looked hopeful.

"Who's the "Alpha"?" I asked tilting me head to the right. She shook her head.

"It is time to get some rest. We all need it." She said. "Jason will show you to your room." And she left. Jason let the star down on my chest. He looked back to my eyes. He stood and helped me down from the tall bar chair. He set a hand at the small of my back leading me out of the kitchen, back into the living room, and to the door. He pushed the door open and walked in, I was about to tell him I could go myself but I couldn't see anything once he closed the door.

"Jason?" I called out, not feeling his hand anymore.

"Right in front of you. And keep you voice down." He whispered into my ear, I shuddered. He chuckled quietly. I wanted to hit him but I might end up hitting myself.

"Where are you?" I whispered, moving my hands around in the darkness infringement of me.

"Here." He whispered. I felt two arms circle around my waist. I raised my hands in front of me, I felt his broad shoulders. I gasped at our closeness. He laughed quietly at me. His chest vibrated by this. I don't think I've blushed more in my 17 years.

"Come on, Tempest." He breathed warm heath on my ear. I gripped on his shoulders tighter. The way he said my name made me want to turn into a puddle. Sure I've had one or two boyfriends before but this has never happened. I didn't know we started to walk, so when he opened the door the light caught me by surprise. It was then I realized That I was centimeters from Jason's face. I pulled myself from his grip and stepped into the room. It was beautiful. The walls were white with dark red crown molding and a circle like the living room. Blood red sheer fabric draped down from the high ceiling. A canopy bed with sheer dark red curtains on it sat right across from the door. The bed set were velvet and the same blood, with a complicated pattern of swirls and curves. The front two pillows matched the same pattern as the duvet, the other pillows were a black silk as was the sheets. There was a vanity to the left of the room as was a chest of drawers painted white. To the right of the room were two white doors, a closet and bathroom. In the middle of the room was a black leather love seat. The floor was the same dark mahogany wood in the living room.

"There are clothes in the closet and drawers, I will come to get you in the morning. Sleep tight Tempest." He said. He turned and started to walk out the door, but I stopped him. Grabbing his hand he turned to look at me with eyebrows raised.

"Don't leave. Please." I said barely above my breath. "I don't know what I'm doing here, or why. Please, just-just tell me something to occupy my mind." Jason smiled at me and lead me over to the love seat. I sat down while he looked for something. I followed his every move. He walked with such an edge and self-pride. He looked like a young leader. Well, a young leader that likes to annoy his parents. I could hear his boots hitting the cold wood floor as he moved. He came back with a nice warn, fuzzy, blanket. He set it down for a moment and took off my shoes. Setting them on the ground, he sat next to me. I might add he sat right next to me, together we took up one cushion. He brought the blanket up to cover us both

"Comfortable?" He asked. I nodded.

"So," He said. "What do you want me to talk about." I was already distracted. His steady heartbeat, and his warm chest. Yup, this guy is going to be the end of me.

"I don't know." I said half mumbled since half of my face in on his chest. "Your family. Tell me about your family." I decided. I told him about mine, so ha.

"Alright," He didn't seem too excited about this. "Well as I told you at school I come from a long line of healers. For centuries on end we were trained in the art of healing. I was the best of all of them. We were the only healers in _Bylynn_. I was sought out for by other territories. I was most popular in the south territory; _Fugento_. It was a beautiful territory, a lot of customers as well. _Fugento_ was led by-"

"You're going off topic. Family. Just family. For now." He laughed a good hearted laugh.

"Got cha, family. Well there was my mother, Kathleen. She was a good mother from what I remember, she was killed while I was away doing business. Then my younger sisters would be 20 now, Ashley and Brittany. Sweet girls, though I had to be the protective older brother. They were absolutely beautiful. No man on earth deserved them. Ashley was killed trying to protect my mother. Brittany went to the South Territory, I hope she's still there. It's been years, maybe she has a family. She deserves a loving family. I have an older brother, Payne. He is about 29 now, I guess. He's fighting for our land. He never was into the whole family business, neither was in but I needed the money. So he joined The Pack. My father's name was John. He left when the twins were born. And that's it!" He said. I was amazed by how big his family was. First off, how did his mother stand through four kids? I've been in sex-ED. Not fun sounding at all. We were shown a video of Mr. Yews wife giving birth, yeah, never could look at his wife the same way after that. And she made the best gingerbread! I could have asked him to elaborate on his family, but the Pack thing, that peaked my interest.

"I would have liked to have a family like yours." I said sitting up. Jason shook his head at me.

"Trust me you don't." He said. I asked why. "Having sisters are a pain. And you already have two brothers." I just laughed it off, the look on his face was pretty funny. I pulled my knees up and set my chin on them.

"Tell me about this _Pack_." I said. More demanded, but still.

"You sure?" I nodded. "Okay, well it isn't really an army to be exact more of a group of warrior's fighting for what rightfully theirs. They're a group of rebels you could call them." Jason finished.

"Is that it?" I asked. "There has to be more." I said.

"There is," He took a deep breath. "They had a daughter. Her name, we don't know. We do think she is still alive though." He said.

"Is..." I hesitated. "Can you tell me about her?" I asked. He nodded slowly, not meeting my eyes.

"She is very powerful. Both of Tom and Rose's families have ancient magic in their veins. If the wrong people get their hands on her then all is lost. We have been searching for years. Tom asked me personally to look for her. He only told me what she looked like, she was described to look like you, Tempest." His voice faded at the end.

"What?" I had a million other questions buzzing around my head.

"We are going to the Pack. If you are the daughter then you will be trained specially. On the way I will train you, Acantha will join us." He said.

"Your leaving something out, Jason." I said feeling worried.

"The journey will be long and dangerous. People will try and stop us from making it. But you do have to understand that this is great responsibly to take on if you are her." He said finally looking at me with his golden eyes. They were clouded with worry.

"I understand." I replied truthfully. He seemed a little relived but not by much.

"It's time for bed I already have kept you up long enough." He stood up.

"I don't wanna get up." I mumbled into my arm. I heard him sigh. I was about to doze off when he picked me up with ease.

"Must you pick me up?" I crossed my arms. He laughed at my childish nature. He walked over to the bed, holding me with one arm and opening the blankets with the other. I have to say I was impressed. He set me down on the bed, but before he could move away I hooked my arms around his neck pulling him in for a hug. He just stood there, unmoving.

I was fading away when I felt him pull my arms from his neck, and he tucked me in.

"Goodnight, Tempest, sleep well."

* * *

_**Anara**_**: Ah-nar-ah**

_**Bylynn**_**: By-lynn**

_**Fugento**_**: Few-jen-toe**

**Hope that helped anyone, I literally got these by typing in random letters. :) Bye everyone!**

_**Scar :}**_


	3. Bad Dreams

**Chapter 3: Bad Dreams**

I had a strange dream that night. It was about a man and a woman; the woman had blond hair and violet eyes. She seemed so easy going, her eyes showed happiness when she looked at me. The man had black hair and eyes to match. He seemed the opposite of the woman, stern, tough, and ruthless. He smiled at me though, and it made me feel whole inside.

_ "Tempest?" The woman called out. We were in a field. There was some willow trees scattered around. The woman and the man were standing by a tent. It was large, and looked like one of the ones they used for war during WWII. It was a tan and green color to blend in with the long grass around us. I hadn't noticed it at first but there were more of them. Some of them smaller and some larger. I walked up to them, and they lead me into the tent. Inside was what you would call a war table. There was a map of five territories on it. It looked old and worn; it said __**The Land of the Five Territories **__on it. _

_I walked up to the table that it sat on and looked more closely. It was a piece of land separated by large mile wide rivers that could be classified as lakes if they sat still. It was separated four ways with a piece of land in the middle. They were labeled: __**Anara**__, __**Bylynn**__,__** Fugento**__,__** Ehda**__, and __**The Unknown **__**[The Middle Country]**__. I recognized Anara, Bylynn, and Fugento from what Acantha and Jason had said but not Ehda or The Unknown. What had confused me was that the Unknown area was smack dab in the middle of all of the large islands._

_It made no sense, if they had to all meet up then that would be an ideal place. Though, they could have used it- a cough brought me from my thoughts. I looked up and saw the man. I stood up straight from the bend over position I had been in. I got a better look at him, his pitch black hair had streaks of grey running through it, and he wore what looked like a black cape with a hood. Odd. He wore -from what I could see- dark army pants, and a pair of black hunting boots. He held a metal staff in his hand, with a silver star on top. My hand went up to my necklace; it felt like it was heating up. At my touch, the heat went down._

_ "Your name is Tempest Black, I presume?" His voice was full of authority, and his eyes were filled with hope._

_ "Yes, sir." My voice barely came above a whisper. He seemed to smile a little at me. The blond haired woman walked up next to me, looking down at the map. Her fingers traced Fugento's writing, looking at it with longing._

_ "One day," She had said. "You shall return home in peace with us." I looked at her in question._

_ "What?" My voice still quiet. The man spoke._

_ "You shall learn that soon, Tempest. Soon…" Everything started to fad, darkness creeping in on me._

_Then I was in a forest. I saw a woman walking up to me; she was a red head and wore a white cloak._

_ "Excuse me? Where am I?" I called out my voice echoing. She looked up at me with green eyes. She smiled brokenly at me._

_ "Hello, Tempest." She said, but the voice didn't come out of her mouth. It came from all over the area we were in. "We have been waiting for you." She said._

_ "Who are you?" I called out._

_ "I am Cleo."_

_ "How do you know me?" The woman started to walk towards me. I stepped back not wanting her near me._

_ "Come here child. I mean no harm." She said._

_ I kept stepping backwards "No harm my butt." I mumbled. The girl smiled even more, her blue eyes looked dead. She looked dead. "Who are you?" I yelled._

_ "Cleo. I already told you that foolish girl. Now be a good girl and come over here." The voice demanded. I took more steps back as she picked up her pace. _

"_Come here, girl!" It yelled. It was close to me, it was a dream though. Nothing bad could happen. "Come here!" It bellowed the girl lunging at me with maggoty hands. I screamed._

I opened my eyes. I was still in bed. I was still in bed. I felt a cold, wet, cloth on my forehead. I turned my head and saw Acantha there.

"How are you?" She asked me softly. "You were yelling."

"I…" I deliberated on whether or not I should tell her what happened, I choose against it. "Bad dream." I told her. It wasn't a lie per say, it just wasn't the entire truth.

She took the cloth off of my head and dipped it in a bowl of water. "Would you like to talk about it?" She asked me, ringing out the water.

"No." I said bluntly. "No," I said more gently, catching myself. "It wasn't all that bad." Acantha hummed.

She paced the cloth back on my head. "I'll bring you some lunch."

"Lunch?" I asked, trying to sit up, but she pushed me back down gently.

"Yes, you slept quite a long time." She got up and walked to the door. "Stay there." She told me. I sighed and stayed. I picked the cloth off of my head; it was giving me a headache. There was this weird flowery smell to it, yes, I like things like that, but this was too sweet. I put it back into the bowl, and waited some more. How I love waiting. Especially when I'm in a bed, just lying there.

It heard the door open, and I sighed. It felt like hours. "That excited to see me?" Jason asked me, chuckling. I groaned.

"I was waiting for Acantha." I told him. "She said she was bringing me food." I turned my head to look at him. He was leaning against the door.

"What happened?" He cut straight to the point.

I looked back up at the ceiling. "It's nothing." I said simply. I could feel his stair on me. I could tell he was about to say something when the door opened and Acantha came in with a tray of food. I sat up, my mouth watered at the smell. She walked over to me and placed it on my lap. She sat next to me on the bed.

"Eat up." She told me. I obliged and attacked the fruit and bread. "Jason?" Acantha called to him, realizing he was here for the first time. "What are you doing in here? You're supposed to be scouting, are you not?" Jason grunted.

"Yeah, see you." He trudged out of the room.

Acantha laughed lightly. I looked at her in question. "Don't mind Jason, Healers can be fickle." She told me. I swallowed a strawberry whole. I didn't realize how hungry I was.

"I've never seen that before." Acantha laughed at me.

I smiled. "Well, I grew up with two older brothers." Acantha laughed some more. Her laugh sounded light, kind of like bells. She let me finish before setting the tray to the side.

"Can I tell you a story, Tempest?" She asked me.

* * *

**Just a short little chapter **

**Bye,**

_**Scar :}**_


End file.
